Master, I am your ship
by The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru
Summary: So what if the Garuru platoons ship could talk? What if it was actually alive. Watching them live inside her every day. What would she think of them? This is the story of her retirement day. A story told by a spaceship. -one shot thingy-


**Master, I am your ship.**

_One shot by The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru_

_Disclaimer: Do I even need a disclaimer. You guys know I don't own anything here._

_{{A/N: __**HELLO**__. Before anything is said or thought, allow me to explain.  
At school in literature studies we had to try and write a story from the perspective of an inanimate object. So I ended up writing this. Well…I tweaked it a little. Originally it was about a school bus, not a spaceship. I figured if I handed in alien frogs as my coursework my teacher would have a fit. XD  
I just decided to tweak it a bit and thought I would show you guys.  
It kind of sucks, but ya know. It was just a bit of random fun so yeah…  
I can't get over the idea that Garuru would really love the ship. Like, you know how some guys really love their cars and treat them almost like they are family or something. I thought maybe it could be like that for Garuru and their ship. XD  
_  
_So yes. This is the story of the ships retirement day, as told by the ship herself.  
I'll get back to writing my __**real **__story's when I have the time, as I said, this was done at school for work, so it doesn't count. ^^;  
Also sorry this is such a sad kind of story. I don't normally write sad things….I prefer funny things honestly. Just ya know…I'll write something happy after this to cheer myself up again. Yes. That is a good excuse for me to procrastinate more. XD ahaha.  
__**Enjoy~}}**_

So you can really hear me, huh? That's neat. I've never met anyone who can hear me before.  
My name is Keron Army Platoon Transportation Unit. You can call me Kaptu. I've been in activation almost two and three quarter years now. Today's apparently an important day, today's the day I get to retire! I don't really know what that means, but it must be important because my family has all gone outside. Look, they're right over there behind that glass window. Apparently my wheels are rusting, my paint is chipping a little, and fuel tank is leaky. It's not my fault, my family go and do amazing things, but sometimes I end up being landed in mud and rain and hail. Once the little sticky one filled me with birds as a joke. That gave me a meeting room ache. Sometimes I get hurt and bashed up a little, but I don't mind, because I do it for my family. And they love me anyway, even if I'm not as pretty looking as I started out being.  
So what's your name? How many years have you been in activation for?

Oh…you don't seem to want to talk back. Okay, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing with my wires down there…  
Sorry, it's just…I've never had anyone to talk to before. I mean…my family speaks, but I can't talk back. I'm just a ship and they can't hear me. It gets lonely.

So…there's five members of my family. Master is my favourite member, he's in charge. When he first became my master he crashed me a few times, and ever since then he's driven me into asteroid showers and traffic storms and stuff on accident. But I love my master, he takes real good care of me most of the time. He even yells at the sticky one when he carves his name into my control boards with his nails. Masters name is Garuru, but all the rest of my family call him lieutenant. I don't know why…  
Master is purple, same colour as me! He's real friendly too. He always tells me where to go and he rarely ever gets mad at me. Sometimes he even speaks to me, when none of the others are around. Not that I can talk back...  
He tells me I'm a good ship, and praises me for holding out on him, even when I'm tired and everyone forgot to feed me. I do my best to never let master down. Sometimes they forget to feed me for days. One time it was a week and then I passed out. My family was stranded and a big strong tow ship came and rescued me. Master didn't get mad though, he waited till everyone had gone to bed, then told me he would never let it happen again. I love master. I've served master my whole entire life. He's the best master in the whole universe. I wish I could tell him that. I wish he could hear me.  
I know everything about master. I know everything about everyone in my family. I watch them live their lives inside of me, every single day. I know things that none of them will ever tell any of each other, even though they are a platoon. I know that master has a yellow rubber bird under his bed, he takes it out sometimes and squeezes it, it squeaks and makes me laugh. He really likes the yellow rubber bird. It makes him smile, and I never see master smile very often. I know master has a secret diary too. I know he thinks of the others as family, even though he's forbidden to call them that. I saw him write it down once. He draws pictures of them too. I also saw him writing about the people engineer. I think he likes her more than the others. I don't understand what she does in the platoon. She has there big sticks that make everyone nervous, and I think she fixes people. I didn't know people could break. Do people get leaky fuel tanks? Do they have to retire? What is retiring anyway? Everyone told me it was a big deal, but they all look sad over there. Why are my family staring at me? What are you doing to my wires down there? Be careful or you might unplug my power cable. Daddy says if that happens then I'll die.

Anyway. I like the people engineer. I think her name is Pururu. She's the only other girl in my family. She's purple too, but a different type of purple, like, a lighter purple. She's real friendly, and she looks after all my family and makes them better when they get broken. She never talks to me though. One time she caught master talking to me about how I am such a good ship, and laughed at him, he turned a funny red colour and then didn't talk to me again for a week. I don't think she likes me very much. I don't know what I did wrong. I still like her though, she makes my family happy. So even if she doesn't like me, I'll work hard for her anyway, just like I do for all my family. Sometimes I watch her. She writes a lot of things on paper, I think it's all work stuff. Sometimes she draws master's symbol though. She has a diary too, but it's a work diary. She really likes to work. Sometimes she stares at master when I have to travel a long way. She has a funny look on her face when she stares at him. The people engineer is the only person in my platoon that has never hurt me. Everyone else has. They don't do it on purpose. Master sometimes accidently lands me funny and hurts my wheels, or fly's me where he shouldn't fly me and I get dented. He doesn't mean it. Daddy is the one that fixes me when I get broken, he helps me upgrade and grow up, and always takes good care of me, but sometimes he makes mistakes and I get sick. But he works really hard to make me better. The parasite is the worst, he's always walking in my ceilings and air ducts. I don't like it. He shouldn't be in there. It makes me feel violated. Sometimes he plugs himself into me and it drains my power. That's why I call him the parasite. …I forgive him though. He is family too.

-

Mister, I'm getting sleepy. What are you doing to my wires down there. Why is my family watching me? Is something going to happen? Am I getting an upgrade? They look sad. Why do they look sad? Did I do something bad…?

-

I love daddy. He's the youngest person in my platoon. Sometimes the others make fun of him, but daddy always gets his own back. He's the smartest person ever. Daddy gets mad at me a lot. Sometimes he yells at me because I'm not fast enough or strong enough. Sometimes my lasers get jammed too. I don't mean to disappoint daddy. I try my best. Sometimes daddy calls me a pile of junk. That really hurts my feelings. But I love daddy so I forgive him. Daddy helped my creator make me. He helped bring me into activation. He always fixes me when I have problems, and even though I disappoint him, he always looks after me. Daddy talks to me more than anyone else does. I wish I could talk back. I think daddy misses his home. I think sometimes he gets lonely, that's why he talks to me about things rather than the others. He's a kid, just like me. Everyone treats him like a kid too. I wish they would treat daddy like an adult. Maybe daddy would feel better if the rest of my family would treat him like one of them. I think daddy wants to feel like a grown up. He has a grown up job. I get mad at daddy sometimes because he leaves trash inside me and makes me dirty. Sometimes he spills soda on my control boards on accident. Master sometimes yells at daddy for making me messy inside. He makes daddy clean me up. I love master. Daddy works real hard in the platoon. Sometimes he falls asleep on the floor, so I switch on my under floor heating to keep him warm and turn out the lights. I will take care of daddy as best I can. I think sometimes daddy still needs someone to take care of him. And after all, he takes care of me too.

I'm starting to get a little scared now mister. My power is running low. I feel dizzy. Please stop pulling out my wires. It's starting to hurt me. Master will get mad if you hurt me. So will daddy. Master and daddy will come and yell at you in a minute so please stop. Why are they just watching me? Master? Master I wish you could hear me. You look sad over there. I'm hurting, please come and help me…

Um. So the parasite. The parasite is part of my family too, but he doesn't act like it sometimes. He hides away from the others a lot. He wanders through my pipes and air vents. I don't like anyone touching my air vents, I feel violated. This has to be ship harassment right? He wanders through me inappropriately. You seem to be the only one who can hear me. Please stop pulling out my wires. Can you tell the parasite to not walk through my vents anymore? I'd appreciate it if you would.  
I still like the parasite though. He's funny, half of him is a machine like me. Sometimes I can hear when he's thinking and it makes me laugh. I like to prank the parasite. Sometimes I switch on my magnetic walls and he gets all stuck. It's really funny. He always calls me a stupid malfunctioning piece of junk, but daddy calls _him_ a stupid malfunctioning piece of junk, so I don't mind so much. The parasite always plugs himself into me to charge up. It steals my power. …I don't mind _that_much. He works real hard too, and I don't mind sharing sometimes. I don't like to admit it, but I love the parasite too. I just love all my family so much. Sometimes when I'm bored I listen to the parasites thoughts. I know that's naughty and I shouldn't do that, it's mean and an invasion of people's privacy. But the parasite sometimes watches the people engineer through the hole in her bedroom ceiling, and that's an invasion of **her** privacy. He thinks about her a lot. I don't know why. Sometimes he thinks about horrible things, with people dying and hurting and suffering. His thoughts sometimes make me have nightmares. I prefer it when he thinks about the people engineer. Those are happy thoughts. Sometimes the only happy thoughts I see. Daddy spends a lot of time with the parasite. He fixes him like he fixes me. Sometimes I get viruses and I pass them on to the parasite when he plugs himself into me. It's funny to watch the parasite malfunction. Although it makes daddy stressed, so I don't do it very often. The parasite is angry and mean sometimes, and he acts like he hates my family. But I don't think he does hate them. Sometimes they forget he is there and he goes to him bedroom and cries on the ceiling. I don't like it when any of my family cry. Organisms are weird. When they are sad, water comes out of their eyes and they call it crying. For some reason it hurts my engine room when I watch any of my family cry. They don't cry very often. I've never seen master cry. **Never ever**.

Please mister…I'm getting really dizzy, I can't see very well and my energy is running out. Stop pulling out wires….you just disconnected my heating. I feel cold…really cold.  
Master is gonna come over here and kick your ass in a minute. I don't know why he hasn't already…. He should be coming to save me. He promised he'd always take good care of me.  
Why is master watching me like that? Why is my family just standing over there watching? Even the sticky one looks sad. I've never seen the sticky one look sad before. Is something bad happening? Did I do something wrong? Are they mad at me? Is this my punishment? Why are you hurting me? Why aren't they helping?

The sticky one is my least favourite person in my family. He's blue, and although he's a grown up, he acts more childish than daddy does. I call him the sticky one because he always has sticky hands. He eats candy and picks his nose and I don't think he EVER takes baths. He always smells like fish. I don't like it when he helps pilot me, he makes my control board all sticky. He's gross. He has no respect for me either. He sometimes writes things on my walls and drops things on my floors, he sticks chewed gum under my chairs too! One time he even peed up against my outer wall when no-one was looking. I like watching the parasite beat the sticky one up. The sticky one is kind of stupid. He plays jokes on people, sometimes I don't even think he does it on purpose, he's just that dumb. One time he blasted through one of my walls with his laser eyes to try and break a hole in the parasites room, but he got the wrong room and accidently blew a hole in the bathroom, and the people engineer was having a bath and everyone saw her without her hat on and she screamed. I don't think anyone talked to each other for a week after that, but the sticky one found it very funny. Everyone's faces stayed a funny red colour for a long time. I don't understand why.  
Every week my family sit down together and watch a movie. Whenever it's a scary movie the sticky one ends up scared later at night. So I switch off the power in his room and sometimes if I'm feeling really mean, I create holograms to freak him out. It's revenge for all the stress he puts my master through with his jokes. Sometimes I make the sticky one cry though and then I feel kind of bad.  
The only thing I really like about the sticky one is that he calls me "**home**". There's something about the sticky one I just can't place in my data banks. He's so happy all the time, but I feel like he radiates some kind of loneliness. It makes me feel happy that I can be home to him. That he's comfortable enough inside of me to act this way.

**I'm glad I can me a home to my family.** I know I'm just a ship, my function in _existence _is to transport them from one place to another. But if I am a home to them…then I have served my function in _**life**_**.** I love my family more than anything in the world, and if I am their home…then I know they must love me too.

-

MISTER STOP! THAT'S MY POWER CABLE! IF YOU PULL THAT I WILL DIE! I'll die and then not even daddy will be able to bring me back!  
Please help master! Save me from this man over here! Look! He's trying to pull out my power cable! Master please! Please help….I wish you could hear me…please. I love you, and you said you loved me… You said I was **your **ship.

Where is daddy going?! Why has he turned around? Daddy you're going the wrong way! I'm over here! Come back! You're supposed to help me! PLEASE!  
…Now the people engineer is following him….and the parasite…there goes the sticky one too….where's my family going?

MASTER! Oh thank god you're coming over! You're here to save me right?! …Why have the others run away. They're going in a new ship over there…it's the wrong ship. Why are they going in the wrong ship? Tell them to come back! They're going to the wrong ship! That's a new ship over there, a baby one like I was when you first got me. Master please tell me what's happening?

Master…that man just gave you the power cable. **Master, put down my power cable. **Master you're scaring me, you're not going to hurt me are you? Why haven't you put it down yet…?

Master…master are you….are you **c…crying?!**

MASTER? ARE YOU HURT? DON'T CRY MASTER I LOVE YOU!  
WHY ARE YOU **CRYING?**

…I know I've served you well….what do you mean" **goodbye**"? Where are you going master? Don't cry master! Wherever you're going, I …**I can take you there!** I'm your faithful ship! I was born to serve you and I'll take care of you until the end…  
Don't say goodbye…

Master…..  
Master…..my power switch….don't pull that….no you're going to kill me….  
Master what's happening….?  
MASTER-!

…_**Goodbye master. **_

**-Ship has been deactivated.-**

"Come on lieutenant sir! I wanna explore the new ship!" Cried Taruru as he ran back to the leader excitedly, almost skipping, his lips puffed up in a happy grin. The purple Keronjin stared at de-activated old ship in front of him silently, not even acknowledging the private first class standing beside him. His eyes shadowed and his had dropped slightly. He dropped the unplugged power cable from his hands and it made a 'clunk' as it hit the metal floor. The younger soldier seemed confused and stared at his leader in mild concern. "…leader sir?".

Garuru took a long time to reply. He stood for a while, just watching the lifeless spaceship. His expression dull. The privet stared at him. He could not see the look in his leaders eyes behind his visor, but even to an idiot like him, it was obvious that he was hurting. "Leader sir…it was just a ship. Come on, we have a new one now. The old one was just a hunk of junk anyway." The boy laughed with a goofy grin, trying to bring a positive outlook. The lieutenant took a deep breath and looked up. He lay his hand against the dead ships cold bonnet and stared up into its dull windscreen. "…she served us well private. She was not just a ship. She was a home." He turned back to the younger soldier, his expression once again serious and lacking any emotion. The face of a fierce leader again. "She got us through thick and thin. Helped us escape when we were in danger. Helped us fight when others were in need. A ship is never **just **a ship private. A ship is the heart of a platoon. Her shell will forever hold all the memories of us. Of our many adventures and quests". And with that, the leader turned and walked away quietly towards the new ship. A quick nod of his head, signalling the young soldier to follow him.

"Uhh…sure. Whatever you say captain." Taruru replied with a dismissive shrug, his voice somewhat quieter than normal. Confused at what the leader had just said. He saw the nod and ran to go and catch up.

In his hurry he tripped on the power cable.  
And landed on his face.


End file.
